Aloysius Kallig
Summary Aloysius Kallig was a male Sith Lord of the Old Sith Empire. Like many ancient Sith, his name was all but forgotten. The only known mention of Kallig was in the writings of the famous Dark Lord of the Sith Tulak Hord, who noted him as the greatest of his rivals. He was the ancestor of the Sith Inquisitor, Darth Nox, who he met on Dromund Kaas and had an important role supporting Darth Nox's path to power. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Aloysius Kallig Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death. 1900-2100 years Post-Mortem. Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Sith Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy (At least equal to his descendant if not above him, Darth Nox, who could mentally duel with the Avatar of Sel-Makor who in turn could match telepathic power with the Sith Emperor), Psychometry, Telekinesis (Displayed casual ability to fling Darth Nox around like a rag doll as well as the younger Sith Warrior/Wrath upon entering his tomb and was close enough in power to rival closely Tulak Hord's own power), Illusion Creation, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind/Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman (Considered an equal to Tulak Hord and has slain Hord's previous general in a duel), Extremely talented military strategist and general, Immortality (Types 1, 6, and 7), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Force Drain, Force Lightning, Force Sense, Transfer Essence (Survived as a spirit/Force-Ghost for over 1900 to 2100 years transcending his physical death) Attack Potency: Planet level (Was a peer of Tulak Hord, who feared Aloysius and stated that Aloysius was his most ambitious and dangerous rival; more powerful than Darth Nox even with two other Force Ghosts bounded to him) Speed: Relativistic with FTL combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Tulak Hord and other Dark Lords of the Sith) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Being a Sith Sorcerer, his telekinetic powers must be highly refined even for a Force user of his calibre, and therefore should be comparable to the likes of Tulak Hord) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification (Prime Khem Val's superior, noted as having slain Tulak Hord's most powerful Sith General in a duel) Durability: Street level normally. Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high (Was a peer of Tulak Hord's in all regards) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis via power-scaling. Galactic as a Sith spirit (Could move and travel as a Force-Ghost from Dromund Kaas to different parts of the galaxy) Standard Equipment: His scorching lightsaber and mask Intelligence: Master lightsaber duelist and warrior in general; became Tulak Hord's greatest general through sheer force of will, skill, and power. Accumulated so many military victories leading Hord's army that the former became jealous of his talents. Was stated to be the most powerful and greatest as well as most dangerous of Tulak's rivals because of his cunning and powers and mastery over the Force. Weaknesses: Overconfident (Didn't expect Tulak Hord to have sent assassins to kill him and considered him a friend) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Drain:' Aloysius Kallig drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Can be used to heal himself or others. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Telekinesis:' Aloysius Kallig can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Transfer Essence:' A radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body or in some cases an inanimate object. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Aloysius Kallig can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sith Category:Tier 5